


Family Time

by StarLightPeaches



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Seeker Trines, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightPeaches/pseuds/StarLightPeaches
Summary: This is a collection of various short stories that I have cooked up in my head. Some of these use characters and themes form the story "Awake" and others will be something I've come up with.  (Note: The title may change if I find a better one)





	1. New Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Parring: Skyfire/Starscream
> 
> This first chapter is about how Starscream and Skyfire find out that they are going to become parents for the first time. If you've read "Awake", You would be able to see how this would play out in the end. ;)

It was late, Starscream laid awake in his berth that he shared with his mate. He couldn't quite explain it. He felt heavy and tired for the past few solar cycles.

‘Maybe I'm just coming down with something’ he said to himself. He shifted to lay on his side. The movement made his tanks turn. He let out a groan. He felt gross, like he was going to purge his tank with anymore movement. Skyfire shifted a bit and buried his face into the back of Star's neck inhaling his scent. Star patted his mate's arm that was wrapped around his waist in a gentle manner. 

‘Just try and recharge. It would help’ he told himself. Just as he began to drift away into the world of dreams his optics shot online. He was going to vomit. He quickly got out of bed and ran for the washracks. We woke Skyfire in his mad dash to the waste chute. He was on his knees with his helm over the rim of the chute emptying the contents from within his tank. As his entire dinner from the night prior was dumped into the waste chute, Skyfire kneeled down and rubbed soft circles on his back. 

“Do you want some med grade to settle your tank?” Skyfire asked grabbing a cloth and gently wiping Star's mouth. All Starscream could do was nod as he sat back on his aft. Skyfire smiled and stood to fetch some med grade from the kitchen. 

‘I should probably go see a medic tomorrow’ Star thought as he rubbed at his chest where his spark rested. It almost seemed heavy and it stung in a weird way. He's definitely going to go check with the doc tomorrow. Skyfire returned with a small cube of med grade. 

“Here you are my Star,” he says as Star takes the small cube. Star thanked him and started to drink its contents. Skyfire sat next to him waiting till Star had finished. Once done, Skyfire sets the cube by the sink and carried his mate to bed. Starscream quickly fell asleep to his mate gently soothing his wings. He'll figure out what's going on in the morning.

**.:The Next Morning:.**

Starscream follows his mate to the balcony door. Skyfire finishing the rest of his morning fuel and handing it to Starscream.“Okay, I'm off. I love you” he says as he kisses his Star cupping his cheek. 

“Love you too. Have a good day” Starscream calls as he watched his mate fly away. Starscream sighs and places the empty cube in the sink. ‘I should head to the doctor's office’ he said to himself as he turned to leave his shared domicile. 

On the way to his checkup, he felt his nausea come back. Once he landed he sat down on a bench for a moment to let the world stop spinning. ‘I'm definitely coming down with something’ he thought as he got up and continued to the clinic. He was signed in and waited a short time before he was taken to a room. 

“Hook will be here shortly,” said the femme nurse as she closed the door. Star sat on the medical berth and looked around at the many tools. He was messing with his fingers when hook stepped in. 

“Hello there Screamer. What brings you?” He asked as he started to check Starscream's basic functions. “Well, I've had some nausea the past few cycles. Sometimes the waves are strong enough to make me purge my tanks. Last night for example.” He said as Hook jotted down notes on his datapad. “Okay, any other symptoms?” He asked looking up. Star nodded and rubbed at his spark. “Yes. My spark feels heavy and so does my entire frame. My spark also seems to sting every now and then” he says as hook finished his notes with a nod. 

“Have you interfaced within the last few cycles?” The medic asked and Star felt his cheek plates warm. Star simply crossed his arms and glared. It shouldn't matter if they had made love a few times that week, sometimes going several rounds. It was entirely beside the point! 

Hook stood staring at him with an unimpressed look. “Starscream. I'm asking because it may have some relevance to your condition.”

At that Starscream dropped his arms. Hook continued. “So, are you going to answer my question?”

“Yes,” Starscream huffed.

"So you have?" Hook asked getting a quick nod from Starscream. “Have you two spark merged during interface?” He asked pulling out a scanner from a drawer. “Yes,” hook nodded and booted up the scanner.

“Lay back on the berth please. This will only take a moment” he said as he scanned Starscream's frame. The small machine beeped and he nodded to himself. With his information gathered he left the room and left the Seeker to wait. 

The wait took a few klicks but Hook finally returned. “Well, I have the answer to your problem,” he said as Star readied himself for the diagnosis. “Congrats Screamer, you're carrying” was what Star heard. “You are about two megacycles along. I'll take good care of you. Here is a print of your spark scan” the medic handed the seeker a black and white photo. The medic pointed out how the larger white circle is his spark and the smaller circle was the new spark orbiting its carrier. 

The trip home was a blur. He didn't even remember getting home. He looked around and noticed that there was one more cybertronian that was going to be living with them soon. He sighed and placed a hand on his chest. A smile tugged at his lips. ‘Skyfire is going to be so happy. I should surprise him.’ He thought as he found a small box to place said surprise in. ‘He's going to be so excited’

**.:A Few Megacycles later:.**

Starscream was sitting on the couch watching the holovid when he heard Skyfire land outside on the balcony. He stood and walked over to the counter where the small box was. Skyfire entered. “Starscream I'm home!” He said as he noticed his mate standing by the counter. “Welcome home Sky,” he said as Skyfire kissed him and wrapped his arms around Stars waist. 

“I have a surprise for you!” Starscream chuckled as Skyfire kissed his neck. “Oh?” He had noticed the box on the counter. “Go ahead. Open it. Oh, and read the card out loud” Starscream said as he stood next to Skyfire. Sky smiled and took off the lid. Inside the first thing was laying on top of some tissues. 

The cover read ‘Hello there’

Skyfire opened the card and began to read aloud 

_‘Dear Skyfire,  
You don't know it yet, but I will change your life forever. You haven't met me yet and you won't for a few more Deca-Cycles but just know that I already love you and I'm sure you will love me too. I am excited to see you sire.’_

Skyfire stopped and thought for a second. “Keep reading” Star nagged as he held onto Sky's arm.

_‘Carrier couldn't hold his happiness when I appeared. I hope I make you two even happier than you were before.’_

Skyfire's optics began to water with coolant as he realized what the card was saying. 

_‘I hope to see you soon sire! I love you already and carrier Hope's you love me too’_

Once he finished Skyfire had begun to cry. His spark swelled. He was going to be a sire. This was everything he's ever wanted. A family. “There is something else in the box,” Starscream says with his own coolant tears in his optics. Skyfire goes back to the box and takes out the tissues. At the bottom lays the spark scan of Starscream. Skyfire wipes his optics with his free hand as he observes the small circle labeled ‘new spark’. He set the photo down and hugged his mate tightly. They kissed him passionately as tears of joy streamed down their cheeks. 

“Primus I love you Star!” Skyfire whispered as he held onto the love of his life. Star hugged him back. “I love you too Sky. We need to start picking sparkling names” he laughed. They both stayed in the embrace for a long while before retiring to their room to snuggle. They were going to become parents. Neither could believe this was real. This was just beginning.


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossfire gets to meet his new baby brother for the first time. It's kinda short but is really sweet. Short and sweet :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Skyfire/Starscream
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The food they are eating is energon but it has a jello-like consistency.

Crossfire was laying on the couch with his head in his carrier's lap, playing with his datapad. His carrier was stitching ‘Starfire’ into a metal blanket. He looked up from his datapad and smiled at his carrier. His creators kept talking about how baby Starfire was going to emerge anytime now, which made him super excited. He couldn't wait for a new brother. Someone new to play with. He heard his Sire placing dishes down on the table.

“Alright, dinner is ready,” Skyfire said as he placed utensils by each of the three plates. Starscream smiled as he set down his project and waited for his son to get up from his lap. Once Crossfire got up and sat at the table, Starscream stood as he stretched and made his way over to his own seat to eat. “Thank you Sky,” Star said as he kissed Skyfire's cheek. “Yes thank you, sire” Crossfire mumbled as he shoved another fork full of energon into his mouth. “Cross you're going to choke. Slow down it isn't going anywhere” Star said as he put out a hand to stop his son from shoving more into his mouth. Skyfire chuckled and the small family continued to eat their dinner.

About halfway through the meal Star suddenly stopped mid-bite. He slowly put his fork back down and took a deep breath. Concerned with his carriers sudden change in mood Crossfire looked up to his carrier. “Carrier...are you okay?” He asked. Starscream looked at him and smiled. “I’m okay sweetspark. I think your brother is finally ready to meet us,” he said placing a hand over his spark chamber. With unspoken understanding, Skyfire stood and began putting away the remainder of their meal. 

"Crossfire, it's time to go," Starscream said as he picked up the small metal blanket he had been working on and reached out his hand for Crossfire to take. Crossfire took his carrier's hand and stayed close as his sire turned off the domicile lights and locked the door. 

"Alright, Let's go," Skyfire said kissing Starscream's cheek

With one final check that their domicile was secured, Skyfire leads his family onto the flight balcony. He transformed and opened his bay door. Crossfire helped his carrier inside and they sat next to each other. Crossfire became more nervous as his sire took off and they made their way to Iacon central hospital. He noticed how his carrier held the folded metallic blanket in one arm and his free hand rubbing small circles on his spark chamber. He saw the discomfort on his carrier's face and decided to lay his small hand on his carrier's arm.

"Are you sure you're okay Carrier? Are you hurting?"

"No love, I'm okay I promise" Starscream smiled as he placed a soft kiss to his son's helm. Crossfire nodded and laid his helm on his carrier's shoulder.

It took a short flight to arrive at the hospital. Once there Skyfire landed and let his family out. Skyfire transformed and took his mate's hand. Crossfire stayed close to his carrier until a medic came to talk with them. Starscream smiled and leaned down to hug Crossfire.

"You're going stay here okay. We won't be long. You'll be able to meet your brother soon." Starscream smiled and cupped his son's cheeks. Just then, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Stormwarp entered the hospital. Starscream greeted them and was then taken down the corridor with medics and Skyfire. Stormwarp hugged his best friend.

"It's so cool that you are getting a brother! I wish I could have a brother." He rambled on as the two adults herded the two sparklings to the seating area down the hall from Starscream's room. Crossfire sat and forgot about where they were and why they were here until his sire entered the room. He had a big smile on his face. Skywarp and Thundercracker stood and hugged Skyfire congratulating him. Skyfire thanked them and turned to Crossfire.

"It's time to meet your brother kiddo," he said holding out a hand. Crossfire took his hand and he was lead down a hall. He heard Stormwarp's peds moving quickly behind him until he heard them suddenly stop. He glanced back and saw that Storm's carrier had grabbed his hand. "Stay with us. Let Crossfire meet his brother" he heard him whisper.

They didn't go far until they reached the door of his carrier's temporary room. Skyfire got down to his son's height and held his shoulders.

"Your brother is very new to this world so he's still getting used to sight and sound. Be very gentle okay."

Crossfire nodded and Skyfire stood once again and opened the door. He lead Crossfire into the room first. Upon entering, Crossfire could see his carrier sitting up in a berth. He couldn't make out what exactly his carrier was cradling in his arms but he knew it was his new baby brother. As he reached the side of the berth where his carrier sat, Starscream noticed him and smiled.

"Hi sweetspark." Starscream smiled as Skyfire lifted Crossfire onto the berth next to his carrier. Starscream leaned forward and kissed Crossfire's forehelm. As Starscream leaned back, Crossfire heard a soft whine. He looked down and was greeted by big blue optics. Crossfire smiled. So this was his new brother. Skyfire placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

"Crossfire, this is baby Starfire. Your baby brother." Starscream smiled and shifted Starfire so he could see his older brother. "And this is your big brother Crossfire." Starscream said in a softer tone pointing to Crossfire. Crossfire smiled and slightly waved.

Crossfire examined his brother a little closer. He was mostly white with red details. He looked a lot like his carrier much like how he took after his sire. The only thing that Cross found odd was that Starfire was small, really small. "He's so small."

Both Skyfire and Starscream chuckled.

"He's a seeker love. He's supposed to be small."

"Oh." Was all Crossfire said before he looked back into those big blue optics.

"Ah! Bawghwnhsh!" Starfire babbled shoving a small hand into his own mouth

He put his finger out and baby Star quickly grabbed it. Crossfire giggled as his brother tried to eat his finger. Crossfire pulled his finger free and gently placed his hands on his brother's cheeks.

"Hi Starfire, I'm your big brother. I promise I will keep you safe. I hope we can be best friends" once he finished he gently placed a kiss to his brother's small helm. Starfire smiled and reached up to his brother.

Starscream and Skyfire smiled warmly at their two sons. They were glad that the two little mechs would probably grow up to be very close. Skyfire and Starscream looked at each other, they smiled and shared a kiss. Their life was everything they dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Note: Crossfire, Starfire, and Stormwarp belong to [Pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes))


	3. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormwarp tries to convince his creators to make him a brother. It shouldn't be hard right? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Skywarp/Thundercracker

A few deca-cycles have passed since Crossfire's new brother was born. All he did was talk about how cute and smart his little brother was and it made Stormwarp a little jealous. He wanted one too.

"He's so cute! He can't speak yet so he kinda yells and babbles when he wants attention. Other than that, he can match colors and shapes. He gets so excited when he gets the colors right or my creators and I talk to him." Crossfire said as he ate his lunch. He was sitting at his table with Stormwarp and Overcharge, enjoying their midday energon that their creators packed them. 

"That's cool." Overcharge said as he shoved more of his silver puffs into his mouth. Crossfire smiled and looked over to his best friend who was unusually quiet. 

"Stormwarp, you okay? You’re not talking much." 

Stormwarp looked up from his meal.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I want a little brother. It's so cool that you have someone to play with at home. I'm an only sparkling, I won't have anyone to play with unless one of you come over." 

Crossfire gave a small smile and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Well," Overcharge started "You can always convince your creators to make you a brother. It shouldn't be too hard since Crossfire's creators could do it." he finished as he leaned back in his small chair. Stormwarp's face lit up. 

"Overcharge, your a genius! I have the perfect plan!" He said as he jumped out of his seat. Crossfire softly chuckled and Overcharge smirked in triumph. He was definitely going to get a brother. There was no doubt about it.

later that day, when his carrier picked him up from school, he couldn't stop smiling. His carrier had given him a questioning look. 

"What are you plotting Storm?" His carrier had asked. 

"Nothing Carrier. I just had a wonderful day." He said with a big smile as his carrier landed on their balcony. 

"Um-hmm," His carrier said as he set Storm down and narrowed his optics. 

"If you need me, I'll be in my room" Storm said as he teleported to his room down the corridor. 

"You better not be planning any pranks on me" his carrier had called as he swiftly began pulling out datapads to work with. He was going to be as convincing as possible. 

.:A Few Megacycles Later:.

"I'm home!" Skywarp announced as he stepped through the balcony door to their domicile. Thundercracker came out of his room and greeted his mate.

"Hey," he said as he hugged and kissed warp. Warp smiled and looked around.

"Where's storm?"

"In his room. He's been in there since we got home."

Before warp could fully ask why, Storm popped up in front of him. 

"Hiya Sire!" He exclaimed as he jumped into Warps arms. 

"Hey there bud! How was your day?"

"Great!" Storm said smiling widely

"That's good," Warp said as he set his son down. 

After a while of family time and their evening energon, Storm retreated back to his room to finish his project. 

Warp and TC settled on the couch together to watch a movie on the vidscreen. About halfway through the movie, Stormwarp had opened his door and struggled to carry a bunch of datapads and cords as he made his way to the living room. Warp and TC watched their son drop all of the equipment he was carrying to the floor in front of them and started to connect them to one another. 

"Whatcha' doing there bud?" Warp asked as Storm finished setting up his project. Storm stood and turned to his creators. 

"I would like to borrow a moment of your time" Storm said with utmost confidence. He had this in the bag. He was going to convince them for sure. Thundercracker crossed his arms and legs. 

"Okay. We're listening" Thundercracker said.

Storm nodded and quickly teleported to turn off the domicile light. When he returned he pressed a button on his small remote to switch the vidscreen from the forgotten movie to a screen with "Why I Need A Brother" in large white font in the middle. 

"I would like to present to you why I believe I need a baby brother" Storm started as he moved to one side of the screen allowing better viewing access to his creators. Thundercracker sighed as he felt Warp nudge him. 

"Hear him out. Maybe he has some good points. He put in the effort all by himself" Warp whispered. Thundercracker sighed again as he watched their son switch to the next slide. 

The new slide had a line graph on it titled "Happiness Level", the graph showed the line drastically spiking in a column labeled "today". 

"You might be wondering where I got this idea. Well, I found that Crossfire's happiness level before his baby brother was born was at a constant rate of happy. THEN!" Stormwarp shouted the last word and slapped his ruler to the spike in the graph. 

"CROSSFIRE'S HAPPINESS LEVEL SKYROCKETED AFTER HIS BROTHER'S BIRTH!" He shouted. He then began pacing with his hands behind his back.

"As we all know Crossfire is MY best friend. I know everything about him in the same way he knows everything about me." Storm stopped and turned to his creators. "And we know that Crossfire isn't exactly the talker. I'M the talker. But after THIS!" he smacked the chart again 

"HE HAS BEEN MORE TALKATIVE THAN EVER! Not only that, but he smiles so warmly and really loves to talk about everything his baby brother does!" Storm exclaimed 

Warp chuckled as Storm switched to a new slide. This slide was labeled pros and cons. Stormwarp's slide had only one thing written in the cons column that said 'Nothing' 

"I do know there are some ups and downs to obtaining a little brother BUT! I will assure you, the pros outweigh the cons." Storm said. 

Thundercracker started to rub his temples. He couldn't believe what was happening. Storm began to explain his pros 

"For the pros, I will have someone to play with at all times. I will ALSO become more RESPONSIBLE by taking care of my little brother. There will be less time for me to act up if I'm occupied with my brother. AND I think we could all use someone new in our lives." Storm finished his statement with a big smile. 

Storm switched to his last slide. He then stood right in front of his creators and smiled warmly. He said "I hope I gave you two a valid reason to consider my request. I hope you two make the right decision and make me a little brother. It shouldn't be that hard since Crossfire's creators made one." Storm smiled. Warp began to laugh and Thundercracker playfully hit him on the shoulder. Storm's smile dropped and Thundercracker opened his arms. 

"Sweetspark. Come here." He said and Storm was scooped up into Thundercracker's arms. "Storm, We can't have another sparkling." He said softly smiling. 

Storm frowned and looked between his two creators. "Why not? There are a lot of sparklings at school that have siblings." Storm said as Thundercracker cupped his cheek. 

"baby, new sparks are a LOT of work." Thundercracker started.

"Not only that but, they need a lot of attention bud. That means that your carrier and I would have less time to play with you in order to care for the new spark." Skywarp said patting his son on the shoulder. 

Stormwarp sighed as his creators made good points. "I just thought it would be cool to have a sibling." He said as Warp and TC smiled. 

"We love you SO much Storm. We will always love you and no matter what we will always be here for you. But, with a baby brother, you'd have to share YOUR SNUGGLES!" Thundercracker said as he and Warp engulfed them with hugs. Stormwarp screamed with laughed as he was showered in kisses and hugs. 

After the little family calmed down a bit from their laughter. Storm smiled and said "maybe it won't be so bad to have all the snuggles to myself. I love you carrier. I love you sire" he said as he snuggled in between his creators. The two adult seekers chuckled and held him tighter.

"We love you two bud," Warp said. Storm had changed his mind that night. He loved being a single sparkling and he wouldn't change his life for anything.thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is something for [fun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DZKcmmWatI&feature=youtu.be) ;)


End file.
